His Damned Curl
by I need insparation
Summary: RusCan, ill actually make a real ruscan later this is a stupid oneshot


"AHH! P-please l-let go of my curl!" the Canadian boy got out before the man torturing him pulled it again making a moan escape from his lips. The day had been great until someone put a blindfold over his eyes and pushed him into a car. Who was even doing this? They had not even said a word; all Matthew knew was that they were stronger than him, and making his pants very uncomfortable. Letting out another moan, the Canadian struggled helplessly.

"Just calm down, Matthew!" Ivan said, highly annoyed that he wouldn't keep still. All he wanted to do was talk to him, but Matthew would always run away. So he had to resort to kidnapping. He yanked Matthew's curl again-not realizing what it was doing to Matthew- in an attempt to calm him down.

He moaned again recognizing the accent. Was it Swedish? No. He attempted to pull away again. Then he realized only one person talked with that accent who would know his human name. "I-Ivan Please let go of my curl!" Matthew begged, the feeling causing so much pleasure.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Why? I don't understand," he said, yanking it again. "I thought it would make you be quiet, but that's clearly not helping...!" Ivan frustratedly tugged at the small curl.

Mathew moaned loudly realizing you didn't know what it did to him. "I-Ivan! t-that's my s-sweet s-spot! P-please!" he begged yet again, his ability to struggle gone as the pleasure raked his body

Ivan blushed darkly, and froze for a moment. "Y-you mean..." He had a sudden realization. "Oh..." He dropped the curl immediately. "I'm sorry..." Suddenly, a sly grin broke onto his face. "Although...~" he reached out and tugged on the curl again. "I'm curious,"

The blush on the Canadians face had started to go away and his breathing started to calm until the Russian pulled the curl yet again. "I-Ivan p-please a-ahhh s-stop..." letting out another moan the Canadian leaned into the Russian unable to support himself even though he was sitting. "nnggg"

Ivan started twirling it around his finger, grinning. He wondered what other effects this curl could take on Matthew. He leaned over, and ran his tongue along the length of the curl.

Moaning, Matthew could barely take the pleasure. "I-Ivan i-if y-you k-keep-" Matthew was cut off but another moan loudly escaping his lips. If this kept up, Matthew might even beg for more if he didn't stop soon. The problem that had started to occur in the Canadians pants was growing more noticeable by the second.

Ivan took his mouth away from the curl, but still held on to it as he gave Matthew a passionate kiss. He lightly twirled the curl on his finger as he kissed Matthew.

Kissing back, Matthew melted into the touch of his captor, hating himself for secretly loving every second of it. He moaned softly against the Russians lips.

Ivan smiled into the kiss, happily knowing that he was making Matthew happy. He broke the kiss, and looked at Matthew. "Matthew..." He said. "Do you want me to remove the blindfold...to make this easier for you, I mean."

The Canadians lip quivered. "O-oui…" He said, dreading what would happen next but there was no way he was going to stop it. His body betrayed him for wanting this so badly.

Ivan nodded and he undid the small knot. The blindfold slipped off Matthew's face. He smiled softly at Matthew.

He hugged Ivan. He didn't know why but Matthew had to, he was shaking, the fear going to the deepest part of his bones. He kept cursing his body. He cursed the curl the most.

Ivan wasn't expecting a sudden hug, but he hugged back anyways. He wondered why the Canadian was trembling, so he hugged back a little tighter. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"..." The Canadian hesitated before replying. His immediate answer would be no, but he had to say yes. His betraying body wouldn't let him speak truthfully because his betraying body wanted the Russians touch. "O-oui I am fine..." he lied. Why did he want this so much? It wasn't like the Russian had any feelings for him.

But the Russian did have feelings for him, but as of the fact my RP buddy left me, you will never know the ending of this story so once again, COCKBLOCK


End file.
